


Holiday Cheer

by annaxmims



Series: Tumblr Prompts [126]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Evan "Buck" Buckley is a Sweetheart, Fluff, Holidays, Implied Relationships, M/M, Pre-Relationship Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Soft Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27731827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaxmims/pseuds/annaxmims
Summary: Tumblr Prompt:Since Thanksgiving is coming up, could you write a Thanksgiving fic, where Buck doesn't have anyone to celebrate with because everyone has family coming in from out of town and Maddie is joining Chimney, so Eddie invites Buck to spend it with him, Chris, Pepa, and Abuela, which leads them to admit feeling for each other?
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Tumblr Prompts [126]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626286
Comments: 5
Kudos: 199





	Holiday Cheer

Eddie had to laugh at the sight that awaited him in the living room, and he pulled out his phone to snap a picture for later.

Buck and Christopher were sprawled out on the couch, asleep. After they’d finished their Thanksgiving meal, Chris had pulled Buck into the living room to help him with the puzzle Abuela had brought for him. Buck had turned on the football game, which was still playing in the background, but somehow, in the process, they’d fallen asleep.

Eddie went to pick Christopher up and carry him to bed, but Buck stirred, shifting to sit up with Christopher still on his chest.

“Hey, what time is it?”

“Almost ten. Pepa and Abuela just left.”

“Oh crap. I’m sorry you had to clean up on your own.”

“No, don't worry about it. I’m useless with cooking, so I might as well pitch in somewhere.”

Buck laughed but quickly stifled it when Christopher moved slightly.

“Let me get him to bed real quick.”

Eddie lifted Christopher off of Buck and carried him upstairs. He placed his glasses on his bedside table and kissed his head before heading back downstairs with Buck. 

He had pushed Christopher’s puzzle to the side and put the extra pieces back in the box. The game had been swapped over to a rerun of the parade and Buck was scrolling on his phone, liking everyone else’s Thanksgiving pictures.

Eddie collapsed next to him, looking over his shoulder at the pictures Maddie had sent him of her, Chimney, and the baby. 

“She’s so cute,” Eddie sighed.

“Yeah, she is. I think I bought her more presents for Christmas than Chim and Maddie did.”

“I expect nothing less. Will they be in town on Christmas?”

“They should be. Chimney’s family hadn’t seen the baby in person yet. That’s why they went away for Thanksgiving. Thank you for inviting me over by the way. I was kinda prepared to spend it by myself.”

“You know we loved having you over, Buck. As far as we’re concerned, you’re family.”

Buck smiled and bumped Eddie’s shoulder with his.

“You guys are my family too. I mean, I have Maddie. But she has a family of her own now. And I’m happy for her but sometimes I wonder where that leaves me.”

“You’re not alone Buck, you know that. You always have us. You have me.”

“Thank you, Eddie.”

“Of course.”

Buck looked over and grinned, “You know you can start decorating for Christmas tomorrow?”

“Oh, Christopher will insist on it. Maybe you could come over and help us decorate. I’ll need help getting the tree out of the attic.”

“Say no more. I love Christmas.”

“I know you do. You know what, it's late. Just stay here tonight.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. I’ll take the couch, you can have my bed.”

“No I’ll take the couch, I don’t want to take your bed.”

“Here’s an idea, we could both sleep in my bed. If that’s okay with you?”

“Yeah, that’s okay.”

“Okay,” Eddie stood and headed up to his room, trusting that Buck was following him.

He laid out a pair of sweatpants and an old stretched army shirt for Buck, then headed into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

When he emerged, Buck was changed and lounging on the side of the bed farthest from the door.

Eddie put himself between Buck and the door, and flipped off the lights, except for one lamp.

Buck was already halfway asleep, and Eddie rolled over to brush a hand through his hair.

“Happy Thanksgiving Buck.”

“Happy Thanksgiving Eddie.”


End file.
